


The Corruption of a Prince

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Series: The Prince and the Mage [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (but not really), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Choking, Coming Untouched, Crying During Sex, Dick riding, Exhibitionism, First Time, Forced Masturbation, Humiliation, Hypnotism, M/M, Mage Obito, Magic, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Prince Kakashi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Top Uchiha Obito, shock kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: He was the last line of defence among the countries of the South. He’d either slay the devil or die trying. But dying wasn’t an option.His heartbeat picked up the pace. Kakashi heard someone on the top floor of the castle, slowly making their way towards the throne room. He wasn’t going to welcome them just sitting. His armour clicked as he stood up and he put his sword forwards, the blade pointing at the huge wooden doors.Kakashi took a deep breath.Father, please, watch over me.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: The Prince and the Mage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792789
Comments: 70
Kudos: 416





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by **[The Mage King's Conquest.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602350?view_adult=true)** , a wonderful piece that me and my friend have re-read numerous times.

Kakashi’s deep breaths seemed so loud to him. He was sitting on the marble stairs leading to the empty throne. He was alone in the room, and perhaps it was the lack of any other sounds that annoyed him. He could even hear his own heartbeat, slightly faster than usual.

His gloved hand gripped the sword’s hilt tighter. The anticipation was almost killing him, but he’d be the one to do the killing today. It was a bit relieving to know no one else would get hurt in the upcoming fight. 

It wasn’t just the castle that stood empty. The entire capital of his kingdom was abandoned. Although Kakashi’s personal guards had opposed the idea at first, he was not taking any objections. He’d take on the upcoming threat alone.

Madara Uchiha, the absolute devil in human skin. He’d been driven out of even his own family for trying to conquer the neighbouring kingdoms in the past. But now he was back, more powerful than before, and he ruined every country he’d raided thus far. He burned down cities, slaughtered members of royal families, and no one was able to stop him.

The Prince gritted his teeth as he thought back to the first rumours of Madara’s comeback. Rulers of all the kingdoms and duchies that had heard of the massacre of the Uchiha family were equally shocked. But for Kakashi, it was more painful than that. 

He couldn’t let his thoughts linger on his aching heart anymore, however. It was his duty now to stand his ground and get in Madara’s way. He couldn’t let the months of preparations go to waste. He had to avenge his friends.

It was still unnerving, however, knowing that his country was the last one untouched by the mage’s army. Kakashi had spent endless nights trying to decipher just what exactly Madara meant when he’d sent his kingdom that warning.

_“Go back to your little kingdom, and tell your prince… That I’m going to leave his kingdom for last.”_

Madara seemed to have kept his word, as he truly first conquered every other neighbouring country in the South, and now it was time for the one ruled by the Hatake family. Kakashi had enough time to now be ready for whatever may come.

He’d been alone in the entire city for long enough to hear the enemy enter through the gates. It was only a matter of time before he’d be greeting the guest in his castle. After the endless training, his ears were now much more sensitive.

Kakashi hadn’t spent the time just wasting it. He’d gathered every piece of information he could on Madara Uchiha. The entire Uchiha family was known for being natural magic users. They were already born with an affinity for fire magic in particular. But Madara was more powerful than that. Although he specified in arson, he was known for being able to enchant anyone with a single look. If anyone wanted to fight him, they couldn’t look him in the eyes. 

That was where the young Hatake got his training idea from. He was already an excellent warrior, his family proud of their swordplay skills. But just wielding the weapon wouldn’t get him far if the enemy could make him freeze in his tracks with one glare. For three months straight, Kakashi had been practising all his moves with a blindfold covering his eyes. 

That was exactly why he could now await Madara in his throne room, relying purely on his sense of hearing. A thick strip of velvet was tied over his eyes to protect him from the fiend’s mind control. He felt confident in his arms and wrists, trained well enough that he could carry out all the attacks without having to look. He trusted his own legs, that they’d be able to keep him standing until he’d cut off the enemy’s head.

He was the last line of defence among the countries of the South. He’d either slay the devil or die trying. But dying wasn’t an option.

His heartbeat picked up the pace. Kakashi heard someone on the top floor of the castle, slowly making their way towards the throne room. He wasn’t going to welcome them just sitting. His armour clicked as he stood up and he put his sword forwards, the blade pointing at the huge wooden doors. 

Kakashi took a deep breath. _Father, please, watch over me._

The dark oak gates opened with a prolonged creak. No one blew them up or tore them to pieces. An invisible force pushed them open, and the Prince was pretty sure he knew who stood in the doorway.

“An empty kingdom, an empty castle… I was almost worried you’ve fled with the rest of the cowards, Kakashi Hatake.”

Although he’d never heard his voice before in his life, Kakashi still had heard the rumours. And he could feel in that moment, that they were all true. The threatening aura that spread across the throne room with just one sentence was enough to scare some. But not Kakashi. He wouldn’t be intimidated.

“I’m the one who sent all my men away. I will not tolerate the mindless slaughter of my people!”

Kakashi listened to Madara’s footsteps, the mage entering the throne room of his family. To match the enemy’s confidence, he walked down the stairs to get on the same level.

“So you’ve stayed alone. That definitely spares me some trouble. Sadly, no one will be around to witness your heroic battle.”

“I don’t need an audience. I’m here to stop you. And even if I were to fail, you will never get my country.”

As Madara walked closer, Kakashi directed his steps to the side. They were now walking in a huge circle, anticipating the upcoming encounter.

“What’s with the blindfold?” The mage laughed darkly. “Is my presence alone too intimidating?”

“I know all about your treacherous eyes, Madara.” Kakashi spat out his enemy’s name with disgust. “I’m ready to end your life here.”

“Then it makes a lot of things easier for me…” 

The Prince heard something clatter on the floor somewhere nearby Madara. He drew his eyebrows together, analysing the sound. It was a wooden object without a doubt. Kakashi quickly remembered hearing that the Uchiha was known for hiding his face behind a mask. 

“I don’t care,” he said. “Prepare to die, you monster!”

Kakashi charged at Madara, holding the hilt of his weapon close to his body to thrust the sword forward once he’d get close. Wary of the opponent being a fire magic user, he had to focus on even the slightest changes of the air against his cheeks. Just as he’d expected, he heard a faint whirl of warm wind and quickly jumped to the right, not letting even one flame graze his body. 

He rolled over and smoothly stood right back up, his sword facing Madara again.

“Impressive how quickly you’ve read the atmosphere, Prince Kakashi.” The mage sounded amused. “But how do you expect to land a single hit on me if I’ll make you dance with my flames?”

Kakashi growled quietly as he heard several flames light up. He waited for a few seconds, thinking that the other would hurl the fireballs at him. But that fight was nothing but a game for his enemy. The Prince would be forced to attack first every time, it seemed.

He’d put enough trust in the swiftness of his feet as he ran towards Madara once more, now ducking and dodging the fires. He finally could swing his sword once he sensed the other within the reach of his blade, and the steel struck something soft. 

Kakashi wasn’t going to celebrate so quickly. When the sword refused to cut through the flesh completely, he pulled it out and spun around raising the blade to what he’d assumed would be the height it would find Madara’s neck at. Once more it dug into a substance that held no resistance. 

He was forced to retreat right afterwards, however, as he’d heard a hand doused in flames come after his arm. The Prince controlled his breath, not allowing himself to panic as he couldn’t pull the sword out. With one final tug assisted by a strong kick forwards, he was allowed to roll out of the way as the fire licked his armour. 

Once he’d put distance between him and the opponent, he quickly slid two fingers over the blade. He couldn’t feel any liquid on it and it confused him. Just what exactly had he cut into, then? 

“Surprised? Did you really think I’d let you cut me so easily?”

Only then Kakashi finally noticed the new kind of sound in the room. Like tree branches cracking in the wind, or wooden floor creeping under load. But the floor in the throne room was made out of nothing but stone laid with woollen carpets. 

“Just because you’ve got some tricks up your sleeve I haven’t heard of, doesn’t mean it’ll stop me.” He had to take a moment to rethink his strategy. Aside from avoiding the magical attacks, now he’d have to consider where to aim his weapon, as well. His usual swings weren’t powerful enough to cut through the new obstacles, after all. 

“We could just stop the little farce, you’re not going to even graze me at this point.” Kakashi could hear the smile mocking him. It pissed him off but during a fight, he had to keep his emotions at bay. Letting the enemy taunt him would be a fatal mistake.

“It’s your overconfidence that’s laughable here.” The Prince fought fire with fire. Albeit not literally in this case. “I assure you, you’ve never had an opponent like me before.”

“You sound quite proud of your heritage. But weren’t you forced to take the throne at a young age?” 

Kakashi had to stop amusing his enemy for now. He would not let Madara drag him into a conversation concerning his family. He made the choice of rushing forward with another attack, now going for the mage’s legs. The Prince didn’t even know whether the other would be wearing any armour, but now he’d know whether he’d strike his enemy or his magical defence.

He launched several consecutive attacks, forcing Madara to be the one to do the dodging and backing away now. His blade changed directions and angles with each flip of his wrists as he gripped the sword with both hands. Though the steel met nothing but air, he could hear the other step away to avoid being cut. 

The temperature around them rose once more and Kakashi risked getting burned, not retreating as he kept slashing. He wouldn’t stop until he’d finally cut into the mage’s clothes or armour. Though judging from the sounds he listened to, Madara’s footsteps still weren’t as hurried or heavy as he’d like them to be. 

“Not in the mood for a conversation, are we?” Madara chuckled as Kakashi rolled out of the way of another fireball. 

Every time they’d be dodged, the Prince heard them hit the walls of his castle. Two stained glass windows on the left side of the throne room had already been shattered, letting the wind in. It howled and only fueled the embers burning on the banners decorating the stone walls.

“Or could it be that you know I’m right, that you never asked to wear the crown while you don’t feel ready for it?”

“You don’t know anything to talk about me!” Kakashi raised his voice, though it didn’t waver with anger or any other emotion. “All you know is incessant slaughter!”

“Perhaps I know more than you’d expect me to.” The mage was the one to launch the next attack, making the Prince run to the other side of the room. “Isn’t the fact that you refuse to accept the title of a King already saying enough?”

The temperature was slowly rising, the circumstances not working in Kakashi’s favour. He didn’t want to think about the fact that a sword was no match for pure magic. He’d trained hard, almost to the brink of exhaustion, just so he’d close that huge gap between cold steel and the power of fire. 

“I’m not going to discuss my personal choices with an enemy. Why don’t you just shut up and die?!”

“Haven’t you had enough of this silly running around?” Madara wasn’t going to stop his taunting. “Giving up would be so much easier…”

Kakashi’s sword hacked those wood-like obstacles several times again. It was so easy to lose control over his feelings in the fever of a fight. His swings carried more power now, and he succeeded in cutting off the things that were in his weapon’s way. But not even the tip of his blade could ever reach the mage.

“An old friend.. told me... to never give up... for the sake of my friends!” The Prince gritted his teeth as he almost shouted out those words. He was more and more annoyed with Madara’s sly escapes. “In this case, it’s for my kingdom!”

“What kind of friends? The ones that enjoyed using you just for your skills?” The mage laughed loudly, his voice echoing in the chamber. “Or what kingdom? You refuse to call yourself the King, and your lands are empty.”

“I have the duty to kill you!” 

Kakashi thought back to hearing all the terrible news. How one by one the other royal families had been falling victim to the man who stood before him. It was true that he’d never been on friendly terms with any of them, having always been forced to keep good relations between the countries. 

The Hatake family was known for its excellent swordplay. But they were also great diplomats, remaining neutral in nearly every conflict. Kakashi was taught it all ever since he was a child, and so all the princes and princesses from the neighbouring countries were pushed to making friends with him. 

But there was one person who was a dear friend to him. Exactly because they weren’t considered the heir to the throne in their country, and because they couldn’t care less for Kakashi’s family status. 

And they - _he_ \- fell victim to Madara’s endless slaughter as well.

“You wouldn’t understand, you’ve killed your entire family, you monster!”

For a second the Prince thought he’d finally struck his enemy, that his sword cut into the other’s hand. But he was swiftly proven wrong as he heard the voice from behind him and he had to avoid another fire spell.

“That must’ve been painful, hmm?” Madara sounded too pleased with what he was saying. “Especially the death of _Obito Uchiha_ , right?”

Hearing the fiend speak that name was enough to tip Kakashi over the edge. His emotions slipped out of his careful grip and he felt something that could only be described as blinding rage.

“Don’t you dare speak his name!” He shouted with all the force in his lungs and he spun around to slash the figure standing behind him. He didn’t stop, pressing forward as he heard Madara prepare more spells. 

Perhaps if he’d been capable of rational thought at the moment, he’d be ashamed of the momentary loss of control. But the wound was still too fresh, and Kakashi couldn’t just forget or move on. 

Ever since they’d been children, Obito had always been welcome to visit the country lead by the Hatake family. Perhaps he was the only person who Kakashi enjoyed spending time with. He was never given the title of a prince due to not being of pure blood, but that had never bothered him. Kakashi wasn’t afraid of his magic. Kakashi wasn’t sick of his presence. Perhaps Kakashi had even--

But it all had come to a halt when everyone heard the news of the Uchiha family slaughter. Obito had never visited Kakashi again after that. 

And now, Madara was laughing at the mention of the Prince’s dead friend. It was like the world’s sharpest dagger had been pushed into his heart. 

“Are… are the deaths of your family so funny to you?!”

Kakashi’s voice roared throughout the halls of the castle so loudly that even the mage stopped laughing. 

“Oh, Kakashi… You’re so naive.” Madara didn’t even bother using any titles anymore. “If only you’d take that stupid blindfold off.”

“So you can hypnotise me into a mindless puppet?” The Prince huffed with anger. “That’ll never happen!”

Kakashi never expected his arm to actually be caught by his enemy, but he felt a tight grip as his right arm was stopped and soon afterwards his skin nearly sizzled with heat. 

“I don’t need to look you in the eyes to make you mine.”

There was something wrong with these words, they sounded so... _off._ He couldn’t put his finger on it but as the Prince finally yanked his hand free and avoided getting his hair scorched, he felt that even his own heart was giving in to the terrifying aura Madara carried with him.

“Getting me won’t mean anything, my country will be safe as long as the people are safe. I’m just one person.”

“So you think I’m after your kingdom…” Madara’s laughter echoed in the throne room. “See, that’s where you’re wrong, dear Prince… You think you’re so smart, sending everyone away, but in the end, I got you right where I wanted.”

Kakashi didn’t want to think about what the mage meant. He managed to get a hold on his feelings again, and once more fought against the obstacles that kept getting in between him and Madara. He didn’t let his sword fall or slip out of his grip for even a second, always pushing forward and swinging it with perfect precision.

“I’ve come here just for you, Kakashi.”

Still, he didn’t expect to hear those words and he tumbled, failing to carry out a proper attack. The Prince grunted as a fireball hit his back, thankfully his armour wasn’t flammable. It hurt like hell, the heat spreading throughout the steel anyway and Kakashi had a hard time breathing in deeply when the back of his lungs burned. 

“Your swordsmanship is admirable but mere steel is nothing in the face of magic. Your blood will sooner boil in that armour.”

 _Less talking, more footwork,_ Kakashi thought as he recovered from the hit. He was on highest alert all the time and once more he noticed that the mage was giving him time to prepare for another wave of attacks. Madara was truly toying with him, convinced that his magic was superior to any physical weapon. 

The Prince kept chasing the enemy around the throne room, constantly having to avoid the fire that wanted to burn his skin. But he was only human, and his energy was slowly depleting. He had no idea for how long they’d been fighting like this, but he couldn’t even feel the breeze from the shattered windows anymore. 

The stone walls had been hit with fire too many times, and they absorbed all the heat. Any wooden or fabric object that had once decorated the throne room were burned to ash. As soon as the cold air found its way inside, it was immediately heated up. 

Kakashi wished for colder air, his breaths deeper and deeper with each roll, duck or jump to the side. He couldn’t allow himself for fast and shallow breathing - it would be too loud in the fight when he couldn’t depend on his eyes. 

Despite the blindfold, he still closed his eyes to regain focus. He thought about every inhale and exhale, felt the oxygen fill up his lungs and spread throughout his body with each beat of his heart. It was the only way to cool down and to stop the muscle pain. Yes, he’d trained endlessly for hours just for this battle. But dummies and torches could never prepare him for the real challenge.

Kakashi’s opponent was a living legend, a man who feared nothing and nobody, a monster who felt no compassion for anyone. According to the rumours, Madara had singlehandedly ruined entire cities. One could even say the Prince was a mere knight trying to fight a god. But Kakashi wouldn’t let such foolish thoughts roam around his mind. As long as he had strength in his legs and arms, the air in his lungs and some tricks up his sleeve, he had the will to keep going.

When another spinning ball of flame grazed his chest plate, Kakashi considered taking off his armour. It wouldn’t do good as it kept heating up, but he couldn’t just pause the fight to undress. He had to do it slowly, mid-rolls, or as he put distance between himself and the mage. First went the clasps on his shoulders and his sides, and the steely armour that had covered his chest and back hit the granite floor.

“Is it getting too hot for you?” Madara taunted him almost immediately with a voice filled with amusement. “Or maybe you’re trying to tell me to get serious?”

The sound that Kakashi’s ears caught next couldn’t be good. It was louder, more fervent than the previous fire spells. The Prince knew he had to get away, quickly. The diameter of the fireball was much greater than before, enough to burn an entire platoon to crisp. He managed to get out of the way just barely, although he was forced to abandon his calf protectors. His feet got caught in the fire’s way and the steel instantly heated up. 

Half of his armour set was already abandoned by the time Kakashi could charge at Madara again. He managed to swing his sword a few times, but his ankles were in no condition to perform quick spins anymore and the Prince winced when a sharp stabbing pain caught him in the left leg. 

It was a mix of everything now, muscles screaming for a break, lungs burning with the hot air, blood rushing in his veins doing little to cool down his sweat-covered reddened skin. An injury would be fatal in this situation, so Kakashi had no choice but to listen to what his body was telling him. No more dancing with the blade, he could only depend on thrusting it forward or slashing vertically. 

Who knew whether it’d been merely an hour or more. The Sun sluggishly made its way through the sky, nearing the horizon now. The passage of time was distorted in the fervour of the battle. But Kakashi’s mortal body wasn’t made for fighting forever. He could ignore the tremble of his muscles for only so long. 

It was his legs that finally gave out, making him stumble forward and fall to his knees. “N-no,” he gasped out, not wanting to accept the cruel reality. But deep down he’d known since the beginning, that he had his limits. And even as he tried pushing them, there was nothing he could do at the brink of exhaustion. He tried standing back up, but his legs shook too much and he’d fall down right afterwards. 

“I must applaud you for being able to fight for such a long time.” Madara’s voice got closer with each word, approaching the fallen Prince. “Admirable how much effort you must’ve put into training.”

Kakashi wouldn’t accept it. Neither his condition nor his enemy’s praises. He shook his head, his tongue wanting to just repeat that single word of denial. But the flame of hope hadn’t been put out yet, as he still held his sword in one hand. His thumb caressed over the azure blue gem embedded in the hilt.

“It’s over, Kakashi. I told you, you wouldn’t be able to defeat me. You should’ve given up long ago-”

“ **Raikiri**!” 

His shout was followed by a screech of lightning enveloping the raised blade. The Prince could see the blinding light even through the fabric over his eyes as it emerged from the gem and lit up the blade into burning white. Like a thunderbolt, it shot forward in the direction the tip of the sword pointed to. In just a split second it connected Kakashi’s weapon with the wall on the other side of the room, piercing through anything that would get in the way. It rung in his ears like a clap of thunder that would strike the ground right next to him.

When the light and sounds disappeared, Kakashi felt nauseous. He couldn’t even support himself on one hand anymore, having to bend it so his elbow was resting on the floor as well. The Prince dropped the sword, his hand burning from activating the spell trapped within the gem. He couldn’t hear anything for a few seconds, his ears damaged by the sudden noise. It even took his eyes a while to return his sight from white to black. 

The dead silence that followed told him nothing. First, it was the sounds of pieces of rocks falling from the wall, surely obliterated by the lightning. But Kakashi wasn’t interested in that. He kept listening for any sign of his enemy. A footstep, a word, a breath.

And finally, he got his response. A small chuckle that soon erupted into laughter. 

“Who would’ve thought you had a final trick up your sleeve hidden all along…”

“N-no! No, no, no…” Kakashi’s voice sounded almost pathetic. He knew he’d failed. There was nothing else he could do. His final, most powerful attack... And Madara avoided it like it was just a breeze.

“Perhaps if you had any magic in you, you could’ve activated it again... “ The footsteps stopped right in front of the Prince. “Too bad elemental gems are a one-shot for most people.”

Kakashi’s face was directed at the ground, his entire body shaking with the remaining bits of strength used to support his chest going up and down. Sweat dripped from his forehead, nose and chin as he breathed fast. Being so exhausted, he didn’t even know how to feel. 

“That’s enough playtime,” Madara hummed and he snapped his fingers. 

The Prince heard something break through the stone floor, and it quickly started wrapping itself around his ankles and wrists. It was exactly the same thing that had stopped his sword numerous times before but only now he could tell those were vines. 

“W-what are you doing…?!” Kakashi didn’t even have the strength to struggle against the binds as the growing vines raised him above the floor. He was expecting his fate to end right there. “Just kill me!”

“I haven’t come all this way to kill you now, dear Prince…” The mage’s voice sounded different, still amused but now there was something else in it, like a need. 

“You’re going to keep me alive? F-for what?!”

Like snakes constricting their prey, the vines tightened around his limbs and Kakashi hissed in pain.

“To hear your beautiful screams as I have my way with you.”

Kakashi’s heart started beating faster at those words. His mind filled with numerous ideas about how the mage could torture him. He’d humiliate him and make him experience pain for hours, enjoying the Prince’s agonizing cries. The panic that now kicked in screamed at him to break free, to run away, but not a single muscle in his body had the power to struggle. 

“Y-you sadistic monster! I-I won’t let you leave this place alive!”

Madara’s fingers caressed Kakashi’s face for a brief moment before finding their way into his white hair and pulling on it. The Prince yelped as it sent unpleasant prickles all across his scalp. 

“Hmm… Seems like there’s a tiny misunderstanding, but soon enough everything will be perfectly clear to you.”

The mage leaned forward, his lips almost pressing against Kakashi’s ear and his hot breath sending shivers down his spine.

“I look forward to playing with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a good medieval fantasy AU so I can flex my fight scenes writing skills. For real though, I absolutely loved writing this and I can't wait to write the second chapter. You're all in for a ride. Hypnosis, orgasm denial and as many kinks as Kakashi's body can handle all waiting for you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: you might wanna check the tags because this boy has a lot of kinks in it. And yes, this is The Porn time. For those who are here mostly for the plot, don't worry. As you can see now, the fic is now a part of the series and there's more backstory to these two coming!

“Is this all just some sick game to you?!” Kakashi was aware that at that point he was all bark and no bite. The fight had exhausted him completely and he was fully at the enemy’s mercy. 

The answer he received wasn’t just words. Now familiar with the sound, he heard another vine sprout under him as the rest held him up in the air. His legs were spread apart and the fifth vine wrapped itself around his left thigh and its tip pressed against his crotch. 

Kakashi flinched and gasped at the unexpected touch. He felt his member twitch as it got caressed through the pants. Madara could just use the fact the Prince’s got no strength in him left to get all kinds of reactions out of him. And the pleased hum that indicated the mage was smiling at that sight made Kakashi’s heart jump in his chest.

“L-leave me alone, you bastard- ngh!” The Prince now knew where all of this was going. His face was already red from being tired and heated up but now the blood was rushing to his cheeks in shame. 

“But we’re barely getting started.” Madara’s face was still close to Kakashi’s, the deep voice quiet yet perfectly clear. He touched the blindfold, two fingers slipping under the fabric. “It’s tempting to remove it, though I think it might make things much more interesting…”

“I won’t fall under your control, you hear me?!” Kakashi was thankful at least his neck wasn’t bound and he tried to lean away from the mage’s touch without accidentally moving the blindfold.

“I can’t wait to corrupt you, Kakashi.” The fingers left the fabric alone, moving to caress his face. “Before the morning sun, every single inch of your body and mind will be mine.”

To accentuate those words, the vine rubbed against the Prince’s crotch slowly and deliberately. Kakashi could barely bite back any sort of shameful sounds that might escape his throat, afraid of what was going to happen to him.

“Now we just need the perfect place for it,” Madara said, and the Prince now felt how the plants moved his hands and legs to connect his wrists and ankles. “Wouldn’t want you to be… uncomfortable.”

The last word was like a promise and a threat at the same time. Unable to see what the mage was doing, Kakashi flinched when he felt one of Madara’s arms slip under his knees and the other under his back. Something snapped and his entire body weight was now supported by the other, the vines disappearing back into the ground except for the binds around his ankles and wrists. 

Kakashi didn’t say anything, just letting the feeling of shame completely overtake his thoughts. His enemy was a cruel sadist who wouldn’t be satisfied with simply defeating him. No, Madara had to disgrace him in every possible way, and the Prince could only hope he’d be able to resist the upcoming torture. Without any possibility of struggle with how his body was sapped off of any strength, he could only silently wait for his fate as the mage carried him like a bride, holding him close to his chest. 

“I didn’t expect you to suddenly be so quiet, Kakashi.” There was still a hint of amusement in his voice as Madara finally spoke up, interrupting the sounds of his steps echoing in the castle’s corridors. “Though I appreciate you not thrashing around.”

“I have nothing to say to you, you monster.” The Prince kept quiet. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get to hear your sweet voice as much as I want very soon.” The mage finished that sentence with a chuckle. 

Kakashi hadn’t memorised the layout of the castle by the sounds alone. He’d expected the fight to just take place in the throne room, and running away wasn’t an option. So as Madara kept talking and walking down the halls, taking turns occasionally, the Prince couldn’t guess where they were anymore.

After a few minutes of the silent walk, Kakashi’s ears caught the sound of doors opening. The room they entered was quiet, though the air inside felt stale. It was one of the unused chambers. The Prince thought about it and gritted his teeth. 

“Do you know where we are?” Madara laid his captive on spacious, soft bedding. Even before that, Kakashi figured it out.

It was the biggest chamber among the bedrooms. Although he hadn’t visited it in years, almost avoiding the room like fire, some part of him missed coming there. It brought both happy and painful memories - it was the King’s bedroom and Kakashi felt that he hadn’t earned that title yet. 

After his father’s death, the Prince had no choice but to take the throne under the pressure of old advisors. Even though Kakashi wasn’t stupid and he was aware they’d been the ones responsible for Sakumo Hatake’s death, he can’t have refused. The least he could do was to keep the room tidy and hope that someday he too would become a person worthy of the title of a King. 

Madara must’ve read Kakashi’s expression as he softly cupped the Prince’s face with one hand. “You really shouldn’t keep this room empty. It’s rightfully yours, isn’t it?”

“You sick fucker,” was Kakashi’s only response. Deep down he knew anything he’d say would just be amusing to the mage. 

“Sick? All I want to do is reward you for how well you’ve fought…” 

“Hah, reward? Then stop savouring my face and get to the torture.”

“It’s so funny that you think I’m going to torture you,” Madara laughed at the Prince’s comment. “Well, maybe I will, just not in the way you expect.”

As he said that, the mage grabbed Kakashi’s tunic and ripped the fabric apart, revealing his captive’s chest. The Prince could stay calm for only so long, because when Madara decided to unbuckle his pants and take them off along with his underwear, Kakashi finally found enough strength in his body to try to kick him.

“N-no, what the fuck are you doing?!” Enough time had passed since the Prince had exhausted his energy on the battle. He could now test the binds on his wrists with more power, though it was still of no use. His struggles were futile as Madara pressed down one of his hands on Kakashi’s thigh, holding it down.

“Kakashi, it’d be much easier for both of us if you stopped this.” He let out a frustrated sigh as he continued to undress the Prince. 

Kakashi wouldn’t listen, trying his best to retain at least a shred of dignity. He felt his face burn with shame already as his enemy could see his fully exposed body. Just as he thought he’d finally snapped the binds on the ankles, more vines caught both of them, now forcing his legs apart and squeezing his entire calves. 

“You are not leaving this room until I say so.” Madara’s tone indicated he wouldn’t allow any sort of protests. “I’ll make sure you feel good, too.”

Even as Kakashi now got a soft bed underneath him, he couldn’t rest or put the strength coming back to his muscles to any use. He was bound in a way that made it impossible to even try to close his legs by an inch. With no piece of clothing left on his body, save for the blindfold, he was fully at his enemy’s mercy. 

“A-are you amused already?” The Prince didn’t want to shiver as Madara had his hands on his knees, slowly running them up and down Kakashi’s thighs, barely caressing them.

“Your stubbornness is funny, though I want more reactions from you.” 

Surprisingly the mage didn’t say anything else, and Kakashi’s already heightened senses were now forced to all focus on just touch. Madara kept quiet and the Prince could only hear his own breaths and the other's gloved hands moving against his skin.

Madara caressed Kakashi’s sides, listening and watching him for changes in expression. The Prince kept his mouth closed, and teeth clenched together. His jaw and neck muscles tensed up with each particularly sensitive spot that either tickled or sent shivers down his spine. He refused to give his enemy even a shred of satisfaction over his victory. 

Later the mage traced Kakashi’s well-defined stomach muscles, just one finger running over the results of years of training. The Prince heard a louder exhale through the nose, Madara had to be amused with how Kakashi’s muscles were shivering under his touch. 

The next thing that came was Madara’s hands slipping under Kakashi, and the bed sunk under the new weight. The mage now climbed onto the bed and the Prince swallowed thickly wondering where this was going. He felt Madara’s robe brush against his skin as the other sat between Kakashi’s legs. 

Two hands touched his face, one tilting the Prince’s chin upwards, the other brushing off the hair off his forehead. 

“Maybe I should remove this pesky blindfold after all…” Madara’s voice somehow sounded… different. Gentle. Almost… trustworthy. Kakashi was terrified that such thought even crossed his mind. He shut his eyes closed even though they were still shielded with the fabric, worried whether the mage would follow up his words with actions.

But the next thing Kakashi felt were lips brushing against his neck. The fingers tangled in his hair tenderly stroked the white strands. The Prince hated the gentleness of this moment, with how little the other was talking he couldn’t foresee what was going to happen next. 

“W-was that your plan all along to just disgrace me? You knew you’d win that battle, didn’t you?”

Madara took his time before answering the question. He left soft kisses on the column of Kakashi’s neck, and with each kiss, the Prince felt the mage’s long hair brush against his exposed skin.

“Why do you think I want to disgrace you? I keep trying to make you understand that this is all for you, for your pleasure…” As he finished the sentence, he bit down on the spot between Kakashi’s neck and shoulder, leaving a love bite that he’d drag his tongue across afterwards.

The Prince felt frustrated with those answers. How could it be anything but defiling his body for the mage’s selfish sick pleasure? He wished he could get away from those touches, refusing to find the hand gently massaging his scalp pleasant. 

“I see that I should be more straightforward with my touches, then.” Kakashi felt Madara’s lips move against his skin with each word. Although it was hushed, the tone of the voice sounded just the way it had in the throne room. For a moment the Prince couldn’t feel either of the mage’s hands on him as they left his body alone.

When they were back, the hands landed on Kakashi’s shoulders, the thumbs rubbing the skin in circles. 

“I’d advise you to just relax and enjoy it but I know you still see me as your enemy.” The Prince wasn’t sure if it was intentional or not but one of Madara’s knees moved closer to his exposed crotch, not letting Kakashi’s semi-hard dick go limp. 

He managed to bite back that tiny moan that would indicate pleasure. Kakashi wanted to just shake his head as he kept repeating in his mind that it was not good, he would not give in. Even as the hands ran down his chest, fingers bumping over his nipples and purposefully pressing down on the buds, the Prince kept as silent as he could. 

Even if his body would slip out of his control completely, he would never let his mind be taken over. But he couldn’t focus on keeping his voice in for much longer as Madara caressed his body all over, finding all the spots that would make him flinch. All the sensitive parts of Kakashi’s body were soon assaulted by the mage’s fingers, caressing, fondling and pressing against them. Although they kept avoiding the area between his legs, only getting as close as thighs went. 

Kakashi pulled on the restraints more and more with each touch that stimulated him too much for his liking. He couldn’t stop the gasps and whines anymore from leaving his mouth. His body trembled under Madara’s touch and he felt the heat building up in his abdomen. He couldn’t just decide it didn’t feel good anymore, his body too starved for such gentle caressing. 

“I think you’re enjoying this so far,” the mage commented after a couple of minutes of this teasing. The Prince felt that his cock was hard now and he knew that had to be what the other was referring to. His toes curled as Madara decided to follow up his words by abusing Kakashi’s nipples more, pinching them until they’d be hard and red. 

“But I need a little help with the next part…” Madara hummed, and Kakashi felt one hand on his face again. First, it was just the thumb slipping into his mouth, forcing it open. Then two other fingers followed, grazing over the Prince’s tongue. “You know what I mean, right?”

It was tempting to just bite down on the digits intruding his mouth but Kakashi was too aware of his overall situation. It wouldn’t change anything, Madara was going to have his way with him either way whether the Prince would cooperate or not. Kakashi’s body was already spread out in a shameless pose, played with just exactly the way the mage wanted. 

He still had the choice to just not do anything at all. He wouldn’t cooperate, just holding the mouth open. Madara wasn’t too happy with that, forcing the fingers deeper until Kakashi almost choked and his throat constricted in a gagging reflex. 

“It’s your choice. Don’t complain if it gets too rough later.” The mage retracted his fingers with clear disdain in his voice. He put one hand on Kakashi’s left thigh and the next thing the Prince felt was one wet finger pressing against his hole.

Kakashi couldn’t stay silent anymore, it was one thing to get teased but another to actually want to fully go through with sexually assaulting him. He pulled at all the restraints at once with a scream, wanting to stop this.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Kakashi shouted as his heart was beating fast once again. 

“Don’t raise your voice,” Madara muttered. “No need to get so scared.”

“S-stop it! Don’t you dare!” 

As if to actually listen to Kakashi’s orders, the Prince didn’t feel any touch on him anymore. He heard only a heavy, frustrated exhale and it was followed by unnerving silence. Madara didn’t say anything as he shifted around on the bed and after a while, he pressed something against Kakashi’s chest. A cold, round-shaped object with sharp edges. 

“I took this from your sword, figuring that you can’t really put it to any use anymore. And I think I’ve already found a better way to utilise it.”

Kakashi quickly understood it was the magic gemstone that had allowed him to release that one lightning spell during the battle. He was taking faster, more shallow breaths now, trying to figure out Madara’s plan.

“If I simply ran my magic through it... That would be too much for you. Aren’t you lucky I know just exactly what to do?”

The hand squeezed around the gem, and Kakashi only managed to catch the sound of it cracking before an electric shock ran through his entire body and he cried out in pain. It lasted just a few seconds but all of his nerves screamed from the stimulation. His fingers twitched involuntarily after it was over and his breathing was now loud and fast, his chest jumping up and down as he tried to calm down.

“Will you stop screaming now?”

Madara’s voice seemed so distant for a while. The Prince’s mind went blank in the moment of the shock and all the previous thoughts were dispersed. Even the fear of the mage intruding him was gone. Kakashi couldn’t answer with words, only a whine leaving his throat.

“Though judging by the reaction… You liked it, didn’t you?” Madara sounded pleased, one finger going in circles over the spot where the electricity entered Kakashi’s body. “Too bad I specialise in fire and nature magic, but maybe I can get another lightning stone just for you.”

Kakashi was distracted for long enough not to protest too audibly when Madara went back to inserting a finger into him. The mage circled the hole with one digit before slowly putting it in. The Prince just hissed at the intrusion, twisting his head to the side. Even if he wouldn’t see it through the blindfold, he just didn’t want to even face it.

“D-did you fuck the leaders of every country you’ve ruined?” Kakashi asked in a resigned tone.

“Hmm?” Madara didn’t seem to expect a question at this point, first crooking his finger as it was fully inside of the Prince. “Oh, no… You’re a special case, Kakashi.”

The tip of the finger grazed against Kakashi’s sensitive spot and his back arched from the bed slightly as he gasped.

“You should feel proud. I don’t want anyone else but you…” 

To make his words more believable, Madara focused now on teasing that one spot that made the Prince react. So much, that when he took out the one finger, Kakashi couldn’t hold back a whine. The mage chuckled and proceeded to insert two fingers inside. He took his time, making sure to give enough time for the muscles to get used to the new kind of a stretch. 

Later Madara spread out his fingers, stretching Kakashi’s hole even more before putting in the third digit. Now with more fingers inside, he could reach the prostate even better and massage the spot to draw out new sounds from the Prince.

The first moan that escaped Kakashi’s throat was followed by him almost biting down his tongue in shame. The new kind of feeling was too pleasurable to keep resisting, a part of him just wanted to give in. Madara knew exactly how to touch and tease him to make it all feel so good. Even if he was nothing but an enemy who was now enjoying his victory, Kakashi’s mind wanted to forget that detail with each second of more pleasure.

“That’s it, Kakashi… It’s all to make you feel even better…” Madara’s voice, now so close to the Prince’s ears again, was laced with good promises.

The mage’s second hand was back to teasing the Prince’s nipples, pulling on them to make his moans louder and longer. Kakashi’s arousal was building up more and more, his still untouched cock dripping with precum. 

Kakashi didn’t know how long it lasted but the more pleasure filled his mind, the less he could resist anything and he didn’t bother stopping any sounds leaving his mouth. He whined and mewled as his limbs occasionally pulled on the vines restraining them. 

In the last desperate attempt, Kakashi wanted to think about someone else he could associate these touches with. His mind wandered, his thoughts lingering on Obito Uchiha for too long. He’d loved Obito, but knew they could never be together. Kakashi’s royal duty was to marry a woman and have children yet he couldn’t simply abandon the longing he felt for his friend. And now another man was using his body for his sick pleasure and the Prince wished it would’ve been anyone else -- no, he wished it would’ve been Obito. 

The thoughts of the love of his life pleasuring him were what finally pushed Kakashi over the edge and he came with a loud cry, without needing his dick to even be touched. While his mind was filled with nothing but the bliss, Madara retracted his fingers from the Prince’s insides. 

“See? I told you I’d make you feel good.” 

Hearing that prideful voice made Kakashi come back to his senses. He wished he could burrow his face into the bedding more, as shame swept over him. He’d sunk so low as to let foolish fantasies of a dead friend combined with his enemy’s touches pleasure him. He felt tears sting the corners of his eyes at the thought. 

“Why such a sad face, Kakashi?” Madara took the Prince’s chin in one hand, wanting him to face him again. “Not how you imagined your first time?”

Kakashi didn’t even want to ask how the mage knew he was a virgin. Madara seemed to truly know everything about him, whether Kakashi wanted it or not. He tilted his head backwards to at least try to get away from the other’s touch.

“Or maybe it’s not about _who_ you imagined it with, hm?” Madara was hovering over him now, the Prince could feel the other’s shadow on him. The mage’s face had to be directly above his as he felt the long hair fall on both sides of his head. “You thought about him again, right? About Obito Uchiha?”

It was hard to swallow back the tears now but Kakashi tried his best to control the waver in his voice. “What does it matter to you, you monster? You have me right where you wanted.” His heart ached just like it had ached during the battle. Obito was gone and Kakashi should’ve accepted it long ago, moved on and lived like any other rightful leader should, thinking about the future of the country.

Madara didn’t say anything to that. He only leaned down, his lips barely grazing against Kakashi’s. Wordlessly he finally pulled the blindfold off the Prince’s eyes, and Kakashi made the choice to not close his eyes anymore. He’d become the enemy’s mindless slave but he knew his fate was not going to get any better. 

Oh, how wrong he was.

Although he couldn’t see the whole face, with the other now kissing him gently, he immediately knew those eyes. Even as they were now mismatched, with the left eye being completely purple, the right one still had the dark red iris just like it had burned into Kakashi’s memory. He found himself unable -- no, unwilling to blink, looking deeper and deeper into them. 

“Keep looking at me, Kakashi…”

The gloved hand that caressed his cheek now seemed so much softer, even more so than before. Kakashi sighed into the kiss, opening his mouth wider for the other to deepen it. It wasn’t just the eyes that were both so familiar and different. Half of his face was wrinkled with scars, it looked like a painful memory. And the dark hair, now so much longer than all the years ago when Kakashi had seen it last. 

“Just relax… It’s me… It was me all along…”

The voice wasn’t so different. It was a bit more strained now, a bit raspier, but Kakashi still recognised it. He knew it so well. The gentle, almost inaudible whispers between the kisses made him realise just how long he hadn’t heard it that he couldn’t recognise it before seeing the face.

“Do you trust me now? That I just want you to feel good?”

Kakashi’s mind was emptier, somehow, his only thoughts circling around the man kissing him. Something nudged him to answer, a silent beckoning for the right word.

“Yes.”

His own voice was so much softer, too. All the previous ideas of fighting, resisting, denying now felt distant and foolish. There was no reason to. There had never been one.

“That’s it, good boy. You’ve missed me so, so much, didn’t you?”

As the kiss was broken for a longer time, the hand that touched Kakashi’s cheek now wiped off a tear that rolled down from his eye. The Prince didn’t even notice when it had escaped. His heart was too overwhelmed with emotions but he couldn’t think about them, like a strange cloud of nothingness was in the way. 

“It’s alright, say my name.”

Kakashi’s eyes were still stuck on the mesmerizing sight in front of him, now his mouth agape with a bit of saliva that had connected the two of them between kisses on his lips. 

“O-Obito… It’s you… Obito…!”

The voice died in his throat, more tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. There was not even a moment of disbelief. It was him, Kakashi knew it, he felt it with all of his being. His entire mind was filled with the single thought, that it was Obito Uchiha.

“And now I’ll make you feel even better.”

As soon as Obito closed his eyes, Kakashi found himself longing to look into them more, they were almost addictive. The mage kissed him, now their tongues entwined together inside the Prince’s mouth. It was more passionate than before, Kakashi breathing heavily as desire filled him once more. 

Obito’s free hand slipped in between their bodies, one finger finding Kakashi’s cock and dragging just the tip across the entire length. The Prince whined into the kiss, shuddering with oversensitivity after he’d just come. The mage’s lips curled up into a devious smile as he wrapped his fingers around the member. 

“We both know you want more than this,” he parted their kiss to whisper. His eyes were open again, staring directly into Kakashi’s. “You want to experience that pleasure again.”

Those words worked directly on the Prince’s dick, and despite Kakashi’s quiet protests, the blood rushed into it again and it hardened in Obito’s hand. Kakashi moaned as the mage started moving his hand up and down the shaft, at first slowly and deliberately giving it a squeeze from time to time. 

“You don’t have to keep that sweet voice in, Kakashi.” Obito now nibbled on the Prince’s bottom lip that trembled with the excitement caused by all the swirling emotions. He enjoyed pulling on the skin with his teeth as Kakashi panted and raised his hips to help the hand on his dick. 

Kakashi’s breaths became shallow again, his whines of pleasure higher and more frequent. As Obito spread Kakashi’s own cum from the previous orgasm over the cock and swept the precum dribbling from the tip with his thumb, he knew exactly just how to move his fingers to bring the Prince the most enjoyment out of the moment. 

Unlike before, the buildup was slower now, and Kakashi could feel it coming. “I-I’m going to come, Obito-!” He moaned as the mage gave the base of his member a particular squeeze. 

“That’s a bit too fast,” Obito hummed. His hand suddenly left Kakashi’s wet and throbbing dick alone and the Prince almost cried out at the loss. He looked at Obito with pleading eyes, as he was still immobilised with the vines and unable to finish himself off in any way.

“Don’t worry, I know what will help you.” The mage kissed Kakashi’s forehead as he reached over his head with one hand. He tapped the binds on the Prince’s wrists with one finger and they loosened up, enough for Obito to take one of Kakashi’s hands out of the vines. But right as the right arm was free, the binds tightened once more, pulling by the left wrist. Obito brought Kakashi’s freed hand to the hard and dripping cock and helped wrap the fingers around the shaft. 

“Go on, please yourself the way you want.” As he said it, he made sure to look Kakashi in the eyes and the Prince felt those words, combined with the gaze, pushing all the other thoughts aside again and his hand almost immediately began moving in a similar fashion to how Obito’s had been just a moment ago.

Though Kakashi found himself unable to pick up the pace, as the mage still held him by the right wrist and controlled the speed of the movements. 

“Slowly, you don’t want it to end too soon. The longer you do it, the better it’ll feel once you finally let go.” 

Kakashi tried thrusting his hips upwards, to change the pace of the strokes but his hand was doing exactly what Obito wanted, moving so slowly just to pleasure him but not to bring him the satisfaction. He gasped and mewled with need, wanting more.

“Exactly like that, very good.” The mage was just looking at Kakashi’s face, that had to be flushed red with how hot and aroused he felt. The Prince felt those words of praise work directly on his mind, they felt just as good as the fingers that once again played with his hair. 

He sobbed whenever he felt coming close to an orgasm and his hand would just stop moving against his own will. Obito could freely control any part of Kakashi’s body with his whispers alone and somehow, the Prince was okay with that. No, he wanted to give him that control. Obito knew how to touch him, what to say, to give Kakashi what he’d needed this whole time.

“Now tell me, do you feel good? Did you ever manage to stroke yourself in a way that brought you this much pleasure?” 

After another moan basically ripping out of his chest as the hand on his cock continued moving, Kakashi opened his eyes to look at Obito as he asked the question. His half-lidded eyes and lips forming a sly smile gave away just how much he was enjoying the sight under him.

“N-no, this… this is the first time I’ve ever felt this good…” Kakashi had to focus to form even one sentence that wouldn’t be interrupted by his voice cracking as he’d try to stop a whine. “How did you do this…?”

“Because I know you, Kakashi. I know how to give you anything you desire.”

“Yes, yes you do…”Although it wasn’t a question, the Prince still found himself answering.

“And only _I_ know how to do it, right? No one else would ever be able to…”

Again Kakashi let out faster and more whiny breaths, feeling the urge to come but his own hand betrayed him, coming to a standstill and he cried out, arching his entire back off the bed. 

“Isn’t it such a wonderful feeling? To be denied the pleasure and yet feeling it at its peak… You look beautiful like this.”

He was a sobbing, wet mess and Obito still kept praising him. Kakashi couldn’t stop crying either, tears continuously running down his face, and he didn’t even know anymore if it was caused by the physical sensations or his heart wanting to leap out of his chest with how much he’d missed Obito.

Every time he’d get so close to coming he’d be forced to hold it back, and Kakashi didn’t know for how long he could go on like this.

“L-let me come, please…” he whined after swallowing the saliva that almost spilt out of his mouth. He was panting so much he almost drooled. “I-I can’t… Anymore…”

“Not yet, you can do this for a while longer,” Obito said. “How about you answer some more questions for me in the meantime? For example… Tell me how you felt when you thought I was dead.”

Although Kakashi couldn’t focus on almost anything, once he was asked his mind managed to zero in on the particular memories. His current emotional vulnerability didn’t help with the feelings of sadness coming back.

“I… I c-couldn’t believe it… You were gone for so long and then… your entire family…” Kakashi’s breaths were shaky as he tried taking them after the gasps caused by his own hand moving on his dick. “I almost broke down in front of everybody, my guards, advisors, servants... “

Obito hummed as a response, kissing the fresh trail of another tear on Kakashi’s cheek.

“I cried for an entire night then. I-I thought I’d never get the chance to tell you-” The Prince had to stop talking and shut his eyes close, too many tears gathering. A few sobs left his mouth, crying both at his past regrets and another time he was denied more pleasure.

“Don’t worry, Kakashi. I’m back, and now you can tell me anything you want.” Obito’s lips were kissing various parts of the Prince’s face, gently pressing against the skin. “But speaking of others… Where is everyone? Where did you send your people away?”

“R-Rin… Rin’s kingdom…” Kakashi felt no reason to hide it anymore. Not when it was Obito asking. He just couldn’t refuse, couldn’t oppose him. “She agreed to accept everyone until I’d contact her again…”

“Rin…” Obito repeated the name as if to test if it still felt familiar to him. “She would always do anything you’d ask for, wouldn’t she? But you don’t have to do that anymore, Kakashi. You don’t need anything from her.”

As he said that, the mage held Kakashi’s face with both hands, staring into his eyes directly. The Prince wanted to say something, maybe even protest -- she was still their friend. But Obito’s next words pushed those thoughts out completely.

“Forget about it. You’re mine now.”

Kakashi closed his mouth and just whined quietly. Whenever Obito would say it now, those words made him so happy. He’d always been his. They both knew that. And that strange happiness had the power to make sure Kakashi wouldn’t question anything else he’d be told.

“I think I know how to solve that one problem hanging over your head… It makes you so unhappy to think of yourself as a king, doesn’t it? Why don’t you… become my advisor instead? I need you by my side, Kakashi…”

Obito knew exactly how to smoothly go from one topic to another, knowing how to get the answers he wanted from the Prince. But Kakashi himself found it hard not to answer in the way the other expected him to.

“But my… kingdom... “

“I’m not taking it away from you.” Obito’s thumbs were gently caressing the cheeks reddened from the crying. “It’s yours. I’m just asking you to help me. I’ve conquered so many lands, I need a hand with all the politics and responsibilities that come along…”

Another almost reached orgasm didn’t help in making these choices, as Kakashi’s attempt at answering was interrupted with a high-pitched moan. He still couldn’t control his hand, it felt like someone else slowly torturing him with the pace. 

“Or I have an even better proposal,” Obito lowered his voice, his lips now touching Kakashi’s ear. His hand found the one working on the Prince’s dick. The mage’s unfinished suggestion lingered in the air as two hands now touched and pleased Kakashi’s cock that couldn’t stop dripping with precum after so many denied orgasms. 

Finally, Obito took a sharp breath before speaking up again and with one particular squeeze of his hand, Kakashi came, thick white liquid shooting from the tip. 

“Stay by my side… as my whore.”

The Prince’s hand slipped off his abused cock almost immediately, as he finished the orgasm and his chest just jumped up and down with quick yet deeper breaths. He felt amazing, the kind of pleasure he’d never expected to even exist. And although it was hard to think about anything, one thought floated in his mind. 

That it was Obito who made him feel so good. He had to stay with Obito for this. Being by his side would feel equally wonderful. 

“Yes, please.” It was so quiet Kakashi didn’t even know if his answer was audible or whether he’d just moved his lips. He couldn’t say anything else to the suggestion. He didn’t even want to say anything else.

“I knew you’d agree,” Obito chuckled. “You know you’re mine, Kakashi.”

With how much his body was strained from all the struggle against the binds and the fight beforehand, the Prince found it hard to keep his eyes open as well. The exhaustion was not going away, especially not with how hard he’d just come. But it seemed that the mage had still more planned for the evening.

Obito’s hand never left the cock after the orgasm. The fingers were still holding the member, though loosely and gently, as to not tease it yet. 

“Kakashi, can you look at me again?”

Kakashi couldn’t refuse such a soft request. He forced his eyes open and as their gazes met he momentarily stopped feeling the tiredness in his eyelids. Obito’s eyes were just irresistible. Just looking into them felt right. 

“I know it may seem like you’ve had enough, like you can’t go on anymore…” The mage’s hand tugged on Kakashi’s cock a few times, and the Prince gasped, the touch being too much for him. “But I know you want a bit more. You want to be fucked by me, right?”

His dick was still too sensitive, but Kakashi’s body immediately gave in under Obito’s words and he felt it hardening in the other’s hand again. And it felt just as good as the previous times. Obito was right, Kakashi wanted it. Every part of his body wanted it.

“Ye-es!” The Prince moaned with need. The thought of Obito finally fucking him filled him with excitement and made him shiver in anticipation. A part of him had been waiting for this ever since the beginning - to just feel his cock inside of him.

When Kakashi was fully hard for the third time, Obito released him from all the vines binding him. The Prince could finally move but there was hardly any strength or will in his body to do so. Even if he’d protested against the angle his legs were spread at before, now he didn’t want to close them, knowing this was what Obito wanted. 

“You’re so good, so obedient for me…” The mage whispered as he caressed Kakashi’s one leg before raising it until it’d rest on his shoulder. “And so beautiful, too.”

Obito didn’t waste any more time, taking out his hard and dripping cock from his pants. 

“Do you have any idea how much I had to hold back with the thoughts of getting you under me back in the throne room?” His voice was heavy with arousal as he pressed the tip against Kakashi’s hole. “I was so close to just fucking you right there and then.”

The Prince whined, breathing heavily as he saw the predatory look in the other’s eyes. When Obito shoved his cock into him in almost one go, Kakashi cried out and twisted his fingers into the bedding, searching for support. 

“You don’t have to worry about anything anymore, Kakashi.” Obito didn’t move for a while, allowing the other to get used to the new kind of a stretch. “Just focus on the pleasure, on how good it feels...”

The words worked on his body perfectly, as Kakashi didn’t even feel any kind of pain, and the short stinging at the intrusion quickly faded into pleasure. His mind was blank, unable to even think about anything. All he felt and wanted was Obito. His words, his touch, his presence. 

“I’ll make you feel so good for eternity, Kakashi…” The mage grunted as he started moving, pushing his dick in and out, slowly at first but soon picking up the pace. “Just as long as you stay with me, as my whore.” 

Obito thrust into Kakashi, groaning at the feeling of the other squeezing around his length. With each shove, Kakashi was arching his back off the bed.

“And it’s only going to feel even better,” the mage said, looking at the Prince with a grin. “You love it, don’t you? Every thrust is better than the last, you just need more.”

Kakashi couldn’t even agree with his voice anymore, his eyes rolling upwards as he felt the cock moving inside him. His own dick had precum dribbling from it again, the drips running down the member and pooling up on his stomach with the cum from the previous orgasms. 

The entire bed shook with how hard Obito was basically ramming his member into Kakashi now. They both were gasping and moaning with pleasure now, the Prince even screaming with every time his prostate was hit against. He was sobbing at the closeness, his heart finally feeling full after all those years of loneliness.

They both came at almost the same time, Obito throwing his head back as he spilt his cum inside of Kakashi. The Prince reached his orgasm right afterwards, closing his eyes as his body trembled. 

Obito didn’t pull out right afterwards, just panting heavily trying to regain his composure after coming. He pressed his lips against Kakashi’s calf before slowly lowering the leg for it to rest on the bed again. The Prince whined as he felt the other’s dick sliding out of his ass and he threw one arm over his face. 

Tears gathered in his eyes again, and he wanted to bite back the sob but he just couldn’t when Obito laid down right next to him and pulled him close into his arms with one hand wrapping around Kakashi’s waist.

“It’s okay, Kakashi. I’m here now, everything will be okay from now on.”

He gently took the Prince’s wrist in the other hand, pulling it away from his face. Kakashi thought he must’ve looked unsightly, with his eyes red from all the crying and his hair clinging to his forehead from all the sweat, and even the trail of drool from his mouth.

But Obito just kissed him, although a bit sloppily and slowly. He was smiling. “I love how you look right now, Kakashi. Even more perfect than I’ve imagined you’d look like fucked out.”

Kakashi sniffled, looking back at Obito. Once more he felt inclined to just look at his hypnotising eyes. They were like magnets for his gaze, not wanting to let go until the mage would blink. 

“I love you, Kakashi.” Obito’s voice was so tender now, fitting the honesty of his words. “I’ve loved you for years now, waiting for the moment we could reunite… The thoughts of you were the only thing keeping me sane.”

“I’ve always loved you.” Kakashi finally found his voice to answer the confession. 

It felt… relieving, liberating to finally say it. Obito was the only person in the entire world the Prince ever wanted to say those words to. He could open his heart to him after so long, and he knew he wouldn’t be rejected. 

Kakashi carefully, almost hesitantly slid his arms around Obito and burrowed his face into the other’s chest. He couldn’t describe the feelings that overwhelmed him now. He just wanted for this moment to last forever.

Obito let out an amused sound and Kakashi felt as he now pressed his lips in a gentle kiss to the top of the other’s head. 

“I know you have. That’s why I had to come back to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ending the fic here for now, although there is a third chapter planned, I'll focus on the next fanfic for the series for now. Oh and yeah the third chapter will be just more smut :)
> 
> [Here's a little extra meme my friend drew and I love her for all the help with this AU](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/717687053932036157/720179410010898432/memememe.png)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More steamy sex coming right up, especially the throne fucking ;)))

The beautiful, red and purple captivating eyes were the first thing the Prince saw as he stirred awake. He made a small sound, at first surprised but soon turning into a happy hum. Kakashi heard the rustle of the covers and a hand was on his cheek, caressing him. 

“Did you sleep well?” The question was prompting him to answer but Kakashi somehow felt there was only one answer he could give as he got lost in those eyes again.

“Yes, of course,” his lips curled into a smile. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he’d felt such peace and joy. Just the sight of Obito alone eased his heart. 

“That’s good to hear,” the Uchiha replied and he shifted his gaze to Kakashi’s neck. A few marks had been left on the pale skin the night before and he traced them with his fingers now. His touch was delicate, like the tickling of a feather. He felt around the Prince’s neck and finally took his hand off him, forming a satisfied smirk.

“What now…?” Kakashi asked with a yawn, feeling glad Obito was smiling back.

“There are some more things I want to discuss with you, Kakashi…” The mage drawled out. “But don’t worry, there’s no... hurry.”

Obito finished by kissing his forehead. His lips felt so soft against his skin, the Prince felt nothing but fuzzy happiness. But he made a questioning hum when the Uchiha shuffled to get out from under the covers. 

“Obito…?” Kakashi’s eyes kept following the other. For a moment, the mage didn’t answer, just fixing his violet robe. Then the Hatake noticed just what Obito’s gaze was drifting towards.

The crown was sitting on a special pedestal, hidden under glass from all the dust. All of its gems sparkled as the morning sunlight hit them through the windows. Kakashi could only glance at it for a while before casting his eyes aside. He’d asked Tenzo to place it there years ago and never dared to touch it, thinking the day would never come. 

“Do you know what day it is today…?” Obito asked in a somewhat absent-minded tone as he walked towards the display. 

The Prince felt uneasiness settle in him. Not because someone might touch the crown - if anything, he’d trust Obito with everything at the moment. But he wasn’t sure how the day could be special. He’d spent the past months preparing for the invasion of an enemy’s army. Nothing had been more important than saving his kingdom. Of course, now he understood there was no danger in the first place. Still, he was confused.

“Today?” He returned the question quietly.

The Uchiha chuckled as he lifted the glass and unceremoniously grabbed the crown with one hand. He didn’t care for leaving fingerprints or handling the brittle gold carefully. He gave it a good look, studying the azure sapphires and clear diamonds embedded in the metal. After a minute Obito finally looked back at Kakashi.

“Did you really forget?” He huffed with amusement and made his way back towards the bed, to the half-lying, confused Prince. 

Obito placed the crown on top of Kakashi’s head, fixing the velvet crimson padding so it would sit on his hair well. The Hatake looked at him in search of an explanation as the crown weighed heavily on him. 

“Today you’d become a king, wouldn’t you?”

“I…” 

It took him just a moment to realise just what Obito had been hinting at. Kakashi had refused to wear the crown for as long as he’d remain unmarried. He’d promised it to his advisors, pushing him towards claiming the throne as rightfully his. He’d promised it to his royal guards who kept cheering on him as friends. And he’d promised it to Rin, who kept waiting for him to reciprocate her feelings. 

His twenty-first birthday. The day he was supposed to get married. The day he was supposed to accept the title of the king. 

But he didn’t feel ready yet. Despite everything, something screamed at him at the back of his head that he’d lost the day before. He didn’t have the strength a king should. His kingdom was empty, at the moment he had no one to rule over anyway. The crown felt even heavier at these thoughts.

“I can’t,” he whispered finally.

“It’s rightfully yours.” Obito sucked in air through his nose and found Kakashi’s hands with his own. “Come,” he spoke in a calming voice. 

The Hatake felt his entire body tense up with the eagerness to jump out of the bed at once. As he noticed he was naked once he got out from under the covers, the Prince gave the other a bashful look.

Obito seemed to understand the issue and found another piece of garment Kakashi had left untouched after his father’s death. A thick, dark red cape with silver fur on the underside. He threw it over the Prince’s shoulders and tied the thin golden chain that would hold the two lapels together, preventing the cape from slipping off Kakashi’s shoulders.

“There’s no need to feel embarrassed, the castle is abandoned after all, isn’t it?” 

The mage led Kakashi by his hand back towards the half-wrecked throne room. Unable to see the real damage through the blindfold the day before, the Hatake was taking in the image now. Stained glass laid shattered by the windows that freely allowed the wind in now. The colourful tapestry was all burnt into coal black. The soot covered even the stone walls, although the chamber didn’t feel warm at all anymore. The Prince noticed roots growing from between the paved floor. He glanced at Obito only briefly, remembering his unique magic. He wanted to ask since when the Uchiha could control plants - he’d only seen him use fire spells. But it somehow made sense now as he remembered the various flowers and saplings he’d received from Obito in the past. 

“You can use… Two elements?”

The black-haired mage waved his hand and the roots retracted into the ground. He still had this kind of a serene smile on his face that hid something.

“I’d always thought about telling you when I was a child. But no one in the Uchiha family could use plant magic and so I’d kept it a secret,” he spoke as he turned to face the throne. It was the only part of the chamber untouched by the destruction of the fight. “Not anymore. The entire world can know now that I control both fire and wood.”

Obito walked towards the throne and motioned for Kakashi to follow him. He admired the gold plating on the meticulously carved wood, the soft cushions pinned to the frame, the velvet padding in a rich crimson covering everything. 

“When I came here yesterday, you didn’t sit on the throne. What about now? It’s your birthright. You’re the last of your bloodline. You’re an adult who has led this kingdom for years now. Don’t you want to?”

Kakashi knew Obito was right. But he just shook his head lightly. It felt wrong, he still couldn’t imagine himself doing so. The mage could read his thoughts from his sour expression.

“Then…” He placed one hand on the handle, gliding over the smooth wood. He sat on the throne, resting an elbow on the armrest and smirking proudly. “You won’t mind if I take this place?”

The Prince felt his throat tighten. He’d been dressed up in royal attire, even offered to sit in the throne that belonged to him and he still refused. But he wasn’t sure if he wanted to see the Uchiha in his place either. He’d got so used to the throne being just… empty. To the crown gathering dust in an unused bedroom. 

Everyone around Kakashi had reminded him that it couldn’t stay that way forever. It would sometimes annoy him, frustrate him or upset him. He didn’t need the reminders, he understood it perfectly. Yet somehow hearing it from Obito didn’t make him angry. Despite the years of separation, the Prince’s heart still had a special soft spot for his friend - no, lover.

His eyes were wandering off but they looked back into the mage’s mismatched ones. He’d been silent for a while now, he had to finally ask.

“What… happened?” It was no more than a whisper. “What happened to you…?”

Obito narrowed his eyes slightly and his smile faltered. Instead of the relaxed pose, he now tensed his body a little and sat straight up. His hands fell into his lap as he mulled over Kakashi’s question.

He sighed and lifted one arm towards the Hatake, making a gesture to beckon him. Kakashi stepped closer and Obito took one of his hands into his own.

“I’ll explain everything, I promise.” His voice was soft. His gaze remained somewhat suspicious, although his lips quirked into a small smile once more. “But what’s important right now, Kakashi, is you.”

“You’ve been gone for years, Obito…”

“I’ve never stopped thinking about you. I’ve already told you so, darling.” It was the first display of affection ever since they’d left the bed chambers. 

His other hand went to Kakashi’s face and caressed his cheek. The Prince found himself nuzzling into the other’s fingers. 

“I don’t know what to do now. I’ve lost. I don’t want to be the king, either... “ 

“What do you want to do, then?” 

The silver-haired man was pushing his face more into Obito’s hand, he wasn’t sure if he did so consciously or not. The way the mage soothed his skin was relaxing, felt so good. It wouldn’t help him answer the question, though. Kakashi remained silent, avoiding meeting his eyes.

“What about my suggestion from the night before?” The Uchiha mused, a knowing smirk on his lips. “Stay by my side, Kakashi-” 

He paused the sentence abruptly, letting the Prince’s mind fill in the missing word. As Kakashi’s face heated up slightly, Obito took it as his chance to tug on his arm. His hand went from the Hatake’s face to his hair and nudged him a bit harder to kneel. He didn’t have to issue out the order, Kakashi’s body followed the cues almost absent-mindedly. 

His bare knees met the marble floor and the silver-haired man took a shaky breath, anticipating what would become of him next.

“That’s it, you know you want to.” Obito sounded proud of him. He played with the bright locks for some time, now letting go of Kakashi’s hand and cupping his jaw once more, this time to caress the Prince’s bottom lip with his thumb. “I made you feel so good last night, don’t you want me to do it again?”

Kakashi’s eyes fluttered close and he let out a quiet whine. He found himself losing voice under Obito’s gentle touch. As the mage’s thumb inched closer to his mouth, he parted his lips slightly and his hot breaths deepened. The memories of immense pleasure and almost such magical arousal flooded his mind and he found himself wanting all of it once more. 

“Kakashi.” Obito got his attention as he watched him carefully suck on his digit. He rephrased his question. “What do you want now?”

As soon as their gazes met once more and Obito’s eyes seemed to glow dangerously, Kakashi breathed out a shaky moan. The memories, his current position, the Uchiha’s touch… It all made his body feel hot with need. The answer to the question seemed obvious.

“I want… I want you, Obito…”

“I’ve known that for years,” the dark-haired man chuckled. He nudged Kakashi’s crotch with his foot and watched him squirm. “What do you want from me?”

The Prince swallowed thickly around the thumb in his mouth. The salty taste of Obito’s skin was good but he felt it with every inch of his body that he wanted more. He wanted a stronger taste, something bigger between his lips. Kakashi felt too much saliva in his mouth as the image became clear in his mind. Arousal was taking over his thoughts once more.

“Y… Your cock.” 

The pure satisfaction that painted on Obito’s face showed that this was all he wanted to hear. He hummed pleasantly and pulled away the hand from Kakashi’s mouth, letting a thin string of drool fall on the Hatake’s chin.

“Oh? And why do you want it?” His voice was a tease, accompanied by the lightest touch of his boots on the silver-haired man’s exposed member.

“I want to be your whore…” The blush on Kakashi’s cheeks deepened into a gorgeous red. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he was perfectly aware of it being the most shameful moment of his life. But he couldn’t deny Obito anything, his body ached, no, _burned_ with want.

“I think there’s a small misunderstanding here…” The mage laughed lowly. 

He formed his hand into a fist and a black chain materialised in his hold seemingly out of nowhere. Before the Prince could follow the links to see what it was attached to, Obito yanked on it sharply. Kakashi’s neck was pulled and his face landed right in the Uchiha’s lap. 

“You’re already my whore, Kakashi.”

The silver-haired man gasped as he was now made aware of a thick metal collar around his neck. The way it touched his skin felt exactly like Obito’s fingers on his throat not that long ago in the bed chambers. He drew his eyebrows together, connecting the dots and looking at the Uchiha with the silent question.

“It’s alright, I’m not going to hurt you. In fact, I think you’ll enjoy your new necklace quite a lot. Now, tell me. You looked so miserable when asked about the throne or your future. What about now, when you’re in your rightful place? Are you happy there?”

Kakashi had no power before Obito. He’d already lost to his magic, so being enslaved by it now didn’t change anything. For a moment he thought carefully of his current position. Despite the half-hard member asking for any kind of touch from the Uchiha, and his hot and heavy breaths filled with arousal, he was aware of everything around him, of everything he felt.

The hand in his hair, playing with his locks but at the same time holding him down. The cold stone floor that made his knees sting. The crown loosely sitting on top of his head, in a way just weighing him down on the ground. The thick cape that just barely covered his back and shoulders. The chilly morning air hit his exposed skin. And finally, the magical steel collar on his neck.

His eyes stung as he thought of how he wouldn’t even call himself a Prince now. He’d fully submitted to Obito already, accepting the most degrading title someone of his position could. But the tears that gathered in the corners of his eyes weren’t those of shame or grief. No, if anything, focusing on what each part of his body felt only fueled his wanton need. 

It was just as the Uchiha had said. He was exactly where he belonged now. And he was more than happy to serve Obito like that. The years of longing and loneliness clashed with the hypnotic suggestions of the mage’s eyes, creating a dangerous mix that made Kakashi drunk on his own love even further.

The sound that escaped the Prince’s throat seemed to be enough of an answer for the dark-haired man. He eased up on the chain, letting Kakashi move his head freely again.

“See how good it feels to kneel before me? And since it’s your birthday, I’m going to grant your wish.” Obito pulled on the string holding his robe together so he could take out his cock in front of Kakashi’s face. “You’ve always hated your responsibilities… And all you want and need is to stay by my side… Go on, then. Give yourself to me, Kakashi.”

Although the Hatake felt he’d already submitted his entire self to Obito the night before, the mage’s words prompted him into action now. He took the Uchiha’s member into his hand and leaned closer to lick at the tip. He gave it a few kitten licks, slowly, savouring the new taste. Obito seemed satisfied enough with such a shy approach, his eyes trained on Kakashi’s face. 

“That’s it, keep going,” the mage said with anticipation. His hold on Kakashi’s hair tightened and he held him down in his lap, making sure he wouldn’t get away. “You know you just want to please me.”

The Prince closed his eyes once more, not feeling the need to keep eye contact with Obito. His mind was filled to the brim with just wanting to be his, he felt he wasn’t capable of even trying to resist the effects of the hypnosis anymore. He flattened his tongue on the head of the Uchiha’s member, coating it with his excessive saliva. Something within him kept urging him to go further, to take it into his mouth already. Obito’s grip on his silver hair didn’t help either.

Kakashi finally enveloped the tip with the warmth of his mouth. A pleased sigh escaped the mage’s lips and he waited as the Prince sunk lower on his cock. The Hatake tried his best to use his tongue, licking along the shaft the more it entered the wet cavern. Once around half of Obito’s member was in his mouth, Kakashi decided to assist himself with his hand more. He’d stroke the length with his fingers in an almost teasing manner, waiting for the other’s reactions. Just as he’d expect, although it felt good, Obito wasn’t too keen on having him test his patience.

“I know you can take more, Kakashi,” the Uchiha growled in a warning. The words sparked something within the Hatake and he opened his mouth wider. At first tasting more of Obito’s cock with his tongue, he made the shaft slick with his drool to take it in easier later.

The dark-haired man bucked his hips to drive his cock right into Kakashi’s throat, impatience taking over him. The Prince could feel that gaze almost burning a hole in his head with the intensity and lust. The Hatake only replied with a strangled sound, the tip of Obito’s member hitting the back of his throat. He had to fight the momentary gag reflex while the other kept a firm hold on his head. 

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself,” Obito added after a while and once he was yet another inch deeper into Kakashi’s mouth. He pushed his foot into the silver-haired man’s crotch once again and Kakashi had no choice but to moan around the cock. 

Too many tears gathered in his eyes, a mix of the sick happiness and lack of air to breathe as he choked on the length. They finally spilt from his eyes, running down his flushed cheeks. That didn’t go unnoticed as Obito eased on the hold on his hair, smoothing the silver strands. 

After just a few more minutes of hollowing his cheeks around Obito’s member, Kakashi felt the chain pull on his neck.

“That’s enough,” the mage said and the Hatake complied. “If it’s a gift for you then it’s only natural I should make sure you feel good, too.”

He didn’t even need to order Kakashi around, the Prince knew he was expected to get up from his knees. Another pull of the chain and he was sitting in Obito’s lap, pressing his member against the other’s. He dared to glance down and saw the difference in size. Remembering how good Obito’s cock felt in him the night before made him let out a quiet, prolonged moan.

“You want this inside of you, hmm?” The Uchiha cupped Kakashi’s chin and made him look into his eyes. “Then be a good boy and ask for it.”

“Obito, please… Fuck me,” the silver-haired man whined and rolled his hips. He was rewarded with a ruffle of his locks.

“Very good, you enjoy being submissive to me, don’t you? It feels so liberating, not having to order others around, being told what to do to be happy… I’m going to take the best care of you from now on.”

The mage’s hand slid down Kakashi’s face, teased his neck and stopped at the little knot made out of the golden chain. He untied it and watched the cape slide off the Prince’s shoulders, leaving him fully naked in his lap.

Obito ran his gloved hand over Kakashi’s chest, bumping against both of his nipples and the Hatake closed his eyes with a pleased gasp. Satisfied with such a reaction, the dark-haired mage took one bud between his fingers and gave it a pinch, testing the other’s body even further.

Kakashi arched his back, pushing his chest even further into Obito’s touch. He wanted more, the sex from the previous night made him crave for something equally arousing and intense. 

“Please…” He said with more desperation in his voice. “Please, Obito, I need you... “

The Uchiha’s response was just a pull on Kakashi’s nipple to make him mewl with pleasure even further. 

“You’re so adorable when you beg. I truly can’t tell if I prefer your defiance or your submission… You’re just so perfect, no matter what.”

Obito’s hand sneaked around Kakashi to rest on his back and he leaned down to capture the previously teased nipple into his mouth. As his wet heat enveloped the bud, the Prince moaned louder. The tongue danced over his skin, lapping at the hardened nipple. He gently bit down on it and pulled with his teeth before attaching his mouth back around it and sucking. 

The silver-haired man hung his head down and a litany of moans escaped his mouth when Obito released the chain to give attention to the other nipple with his other hand as well. Both the tongue and the fingers were so skilful at making him gasp. He had to brace himself by gripping the Uchiha’s shoulders, his nails almost digging into the purple fabric. 

“N...ngh… Obito…” He swallowed the saliva as he started drooling from the pleasure. “Ah- Please… Y-your cock… I want your cock in me…”

Obito looked up at him and smirked around Kakashi’s nipple before pulling himself off it. The bud glistened with his saliva and was all red from the nipping and sucking. 

“You want my cock in you? How badly?” He asked and put both of his hands on the Prince’s ass, kneading the cheeks.

“Aah-! I want it, I need it!” Kakashi whined as he moved his hips again, this time rolling them backwards to meet Obito’s hands. 

“We need to stretch you a little first, then,” the Uchiha hummed and pushed one finger against Kakashi’s hole. “Should I do it raw again or will my good whore help me this time?”

The Hatake mewled in response. He wasn’t opposed to the feeling of Obito’s gloved fingers going inside of him without lubrication again. They felt rough but he decided to listen to the remaining voice of reason.

“I-I’ll suck on your fingers…” he said with a nod. 

Almost immediately the mage pushed three fingers at once into his mouth, at the same time tightening his grip on Kakashi’s ass with the other hand. The digits rubbed on the Prince’s tongue, urging him to coat them with saliva. In return, Kakashi obediently sucked on them just as he’d promised, licking over them.

“You’re simply wonderful, Kakashi…” Obito’s voice softened a bit as he watched the Hatake work on his digits. “I’m not letting you go. I know you’ll be perfectly happy by my side, and nowhere else.”

Kakashi noticed the Uchiha’s eyes flash with possessiveness at the last sentence. It made him shudder pleasantly, knowing that Obito wouldn’t share him with anyone else. No one could’ve filled the void that had opened in the Prince’s heart after the other’s disappearance. Obito’s return was the best thing that had happened to him.

When the dark-haired mage pulled his fingers out of Kakashi’s mouth, more drool fell onto the Hatake’s chest, dribbling from his chin. He didn’t bother licking it off, he was just panting heavily with half-lidded eyes.

“Please,” he breathed.

“With how much you’re asking, I can barely hold back slamming my cock deep inside of you now, Kakashi,” Obito chuckled and pushed two of the wet fingers at once. 

The Prince gasped and draped his arms around the Uchiha’s neck, pressing himself into him more in search of safety. Obito kissed the hair behind his ear in return, cooing sweetly.

“It’s okay, I know how to stretch you properly… Just loosen up for me, okay?” His words contrasted the fast pace of his fingers pushing in and out, the knuckles bumping against the constantly clenching rim. “I love how tight you are but you’re too tense right now.”

“Ah- Ah… I-I’m trying…” Kakashi sobbed when one finger grazed over his prostate for a second. He was pushing his ass down on the digits, fucking himself on them. “Nngh… Obito… More…”

The dark-haired man added the third finger and thrust into him even more vigorously. It didn’t escape him how much the Prince was enjoying the rough preparation. 

“Enjoying yourself so much just from my fingers alone… What a beautiful whore you are. So sweet for me, will you clench down so well on my cock too?”

“Y-yes! Please, I-I need it, Obito…” Kakashi was practically bouncing in the mage’s lap. “I-I’m so…!”

He felt the tight heat in his stomach that preceded the orgasm. It took him just a few more thrusts of the digits that reached his prostate and he came all over both of their stomachs, crying out a moan.

Obito barked out a laugh as he stopped fingering the Prince. He let Kakashi take a few deep breaths, clutching onto him as a few tears spilt from his eyes from the pleasure. After a minute, he made the silver-haired man sit up straight to look him in the eyes.

“So excited about me fucking you that you came ahead without me telling you?”

“I-I’m…” Kakashi almost said an apology but then the Uchiha gripped his hips tightly, lifting his ass a little to position him over his cock. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you’ve been begging for now.”

Obito made the Prince sink on his member, fully thrusting into him in one go. Kakashi screamed as he felt it fill him up. He needed a moment to catch his breath, though he loosened up his hold on the mage slightly. His chest heaved with deep inhales and he had to blink away the tears. It didn’t hurt at all, the stinging caused by the cock being thicker than the three fingers felt pleasant.

“You enjoy being my whore so much, don’t you?” Obito purred into Kakashi’s ear as he moved his hips again. “Keep moaning like this, I love hearing your voice…”

The silver-haired man let out a high-pitched mewl at those words and the hotness of Obito’s breath on his skin. He was still gathering his scrambled thoughts after the orgasm and couldn’t find enough control to lift his hips. 

The Uchiha’s member stretched his muscles perfectly, the friction of the length against Kakashi’s inner walls caused pleasant sparks all over him. The Hatake felt incredible like that, Obito’s cock sitting snugly inside of him was enough to make him whine in pleasure. 

The mage’s fingers curled on his thighs, the gloves preventing his nails from digging into Kakashi’s pale skin. He wasn’t lifting him, just nudging the Prince to move. When Kakashi kept sitting still, revelling at the moment, Obito chuckled.

“Don’t you want more than this? My cock hitting on your sweet spot over and over again, just like yesterday…” He nibbled on his ear before looking him directly in the eyes. 

Seeing those hypnotising red and purple orbs, Kakashi found himself unwilling to blink and get lost in their magic once more. He licked his lips, still feeling the aftertaste of Obito’s member on his tongue. The Uchiha’s gaze followed his muscle before looking back into his eyes.

“Go on, Kakashi. Move your hips. A good whore enjoys himself so much more when his Master is satisfied too, doesn’t he?”

Ignoring the post-orgasmic fatigue, the words spurred the silver-haired Prince into action. He lifted his hips to sink back down on Obito’s cock and threw his head back in a moan. He sat still in the dark-haired mage’s lap for just a second before repeating the motion. Soon he was properly fucking himself on Obito’s member as a mantra of moans spilt from his mouth.

“Fuck! So… So good… Yes, exactly like this…” The Uchiha groaned with pleasure as Kakashi kept riding his cock. He squeezed the Hatake’s left thigh more, the fingers sinking into the soft flesh. He brought the other hand to the Prince’s face, caressing his cheek with just the knuckles. “You want to go even faster, don’t you?”

The answer he got was just a whine and Kakashi was rolling his hips as if his life depended on it. His cock occasionally twitched, precum dripping from the tip. It wasn’t back to full hardness yet but the constant pressure on his prostate stimulated him and filled him to the brim with pleasure.

Obito put two fingers into his hanging open mouth and grinned slyly. Unlike before, this time he didn’t make his digits play with Kakashi’s muscle but rather pushed them deeper to fill his mouth the same way his cock had before.

“You’re happy when something fills your mouth, right? You looked so delicious sucking on my cock before… Don’t worry, I’ll satisfy all your needs, Kakashi.” His voice dripped with lust and dominance as he narrowed his eyes with satisfaction.

The Prince couldn’t properly swallow with the digits blocking the entrance to his throat and his saliva gathered around the fabric of the glove. It spilt as Obito pushed the fingers deeper and retracted slightly, Kakashi’s head bobbing up and down with his own movements making him drool all over his chest. 

The silver-haired man lost himself to the pleasure, moaning around Obito’s fingers and bouncing in his lap on the hard cock filling him up. Kakashi’s eyes were filled with tears of joy, he squeezed the fabric tangled in his fingers tighter just thinking about how good he felt, how good he was making Obito feel. The same overwhelming happiness as the night before filled his heart and he felt complete, his entire body screamed that this was his place in the world.

He barely registered the Uchiha’s deep, dark chuckle. Kakashi’s vision was blurry and his head was hanging back, his gaze was directed at the ceiling. Obito’s lips left a trail of kisses along the column of his neck before the Prince felt the hot breath on his ear once more.

“Now… What if everyone saw you like this? Submitting to me, enjoying my cock buried deep inside of you…” 

Kakashi yelped in surprise as he was suddenly spun around, made to face the throne room. Obito’s face was right beside his, one hand holding the silver-haired man’s chin to make sure he would be facing forward. Kakashi glanced towards the mage and his eyes met the mismatched ones that narrowed suspiciously despite the hungry grin on his lips.

“Just look, look how shameless you are right now… Moaning and begging for more pleasure, your cock twitching with each thrust... “

When the Prince’s gaze focused on what was in front of him again, he gasped and felt his face heat up with the feeling of shame. Dozens of eyes were on him, all kinds of faces twisted in disgust, shock and fear facing him. He had no idea where they all had come from, now staring at him with repulsion or disbelief. 

“You don’t get to pretend to be embarrassed now, not after you asked me so sweetly to fill you up with my cock…” Obito barked out a laugh as he hooked one arm around Kakashi’s leg and forced it apart when he caught him trying to close his legs. “I’m going to show you off to everyone, show how fully you’ve submitted yourself to me.”

“N-no… Stop…” The Prince whined as he slowly recognised the faces. The mage knew them, too.

“Look, your advisors, your subjects… Even your trusted royal guards… They all can see you impaled on my cock all because you wanted it... “ Obito was sucking new hickeys on Kakashi’s neck. “Just admit it, Kakashi. Tell them you’re my whore now. There’s no use hiding it, is there?”

New tears ran down his face as he wanted to close his eyes but the silver-haired Prince felt he couldn’t. His gaze was transfixed on the shameful display, and his cock ached for touch despite the humiliating pose. He had no choice, he’d gotten himself into this situation. All Obito was asking, for now, was just for him to repeat what he’d already admitted to.

“I-I…” He stuttered and felt the pull on his neck once more as the chain was gripped tightly in Obito’s hand that had already let go of his face. 

“Say it, Kakashi. Tell the entire world you’re my whore and how much you’re enjoying this.”

The Uchiha wrapped one hand around the Prince’s throbbing member and gave it pleasurable, precise strokes. Kakashi was only further falling apart under his touch, his sobs turning into mewls of pure pleasure. Lust pushed all shame out of him and he was gasping Obito’s name like a prayer. In the end, it felt too good to give it all up for him.

“I… I’m your whore… Obito…” He moaned out with one particularly pleasant flick of the Uchiha’s wrist that sent him over the edge. “I love when you fuck me… I need it…!”

His words died in his throat as he cried throughout his orgasm, his member spurting ropes of white. He hung his head low, no longer feeling the influence of the hypnosis forcing him to look and the crown that barely sat on his hair now slipped off. He didn’t hear it fall to the ground, however, instead feeling the pull on his neck ease up.

“That’s it, Kakashi. Just mine. You won’t be needing it anymore…” Obito’s voice sounded tight as he was near his own orgasm. He thrust upwards, deep into the heat of the Prince’s ass and came not long after. 

The mage let go of Kakashi’s softening cock and pulled him into an embrace after proudly settling the crown on his own head. The Hatake sighed pleasantly as he felt the hotness of Obito’s chest against his back. 

“All mine, sweet Prince…” The Uchiha was kissing his wet, flushed face. “I’ll take such good care of you… And your kingdom, too… Just trust me with your everything, won’t you?”

Kakashi’s sight was hazy but he saw the empty throne room once more and just replied with a lazy nod. His mind was clouded and his tongue now felt heavy as if he was under the influence of heavy liquor. In a way, he felt drunk on his love for Obito and that thought comforted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that this fic is officially over! I might return to the series in the future, though!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
